An x-ray system is a useful diagnostic tool in a wide variety of applications. In medical applications, x-ray detection is used to capture images representing parts of a patient's body. These images are used for diagnosis and treatment. In industrial applications, x-rays are used to detect defects in pipes, aircrafts, material testing. x-ray systems also find applications in spectroscopy for particle composition of an object under test.
An x-ray system includes an x-ray source that generates x-rays. The x-rays are emitted towards an object. The object is any entity of interest which may include, but not limited to, a human, an automated component, an animal, a device etc. The x-rays pass through the object to generate light pulses.
The x-ray system includes an analog front end receiver that includes a plurality of receivers. A receiver of the plurality of receivers receives the light pulses. The receiver includes a feedback capacitor and an operational amplifier. The feedback capacitor in the receiver stores a charge corresponding to the intensity of the light pulses. At the start of each frame of received light pulse, a reset is provided to the feedback capacitor. This introduces a reset phase noise in the receiver.
In addition, a flicker noise which is a low frequency noise is introduced because of the operational amplifier. The noises (reset phase noise and flicker noise) distort processing of light pulses in the receiver. This causes a low quality of image/data produced by the x-ray system.